


(AntiHero) Halo, not Horns

by EsculentEvil



Series: Septic Blood Goat AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baphomet!Anti, DaemonGoat!Anti, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Horns, Love, M/M, No Dialogue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Sometimes, it doesn’t look like Anti has horns.Readable on Tumblr, too!
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Series: Septic Blood Goat AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	(AntiHero) Halo, not Horns

_Sometimes, it doesn’t look like Anti has horns._

In the early mornings, when the sun’s only just peeking over the horizon ~~and Jackie should have been up heroing an hour ago~~ , Anti’s horns appear to **glow**.

Like prisms, they catch the rays of light and arc them across the bedroom walls, casting soft rainbows across the enraptured hero’s bedsheets and canopy.

They splay the starlight upon his pillow until all he sees... is Anti’s halo.


End file.
